CHANGES AND KISSES
by Esa MaRie
Summary: It’s been 4 years since Mikan had entered the Alice Academy. Ruka finally had the courage to confess his feelings to Mikan. Having witnessed Ruka kissing Mikan, Natsume is on fire with jealousy. Now, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

It's been 4 years since Mikan had entered the Alice Academy. Ruka finally had the courage to confess his feelings to Mikan. Having witnessed Ruka kissing Mikan, Natsume is on fire with jealousy. Now, what will he do?

* * *

**CHANGES AND KISSES**

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" A pretty young girl with hazel colored hair greeted everyone as she entered the classroom. She skipped as she entered, her pigtails bouncing over her shoulders (nothing changed with her hairdo), and her eyes sparkled as it landed on her most special person in the whole academy. Mikan Sakura, 14 years of age, and a senior middle school student of Alice Academy. It has been 4 years since she had entered the academy but nothing has changed with her usual routine.. err, that is to say...

"Hotaru!"

She opened her arms as she ran to give a big hug to her wonderful, intelligent, kind, loving, caring…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Baka.." Hotaru returned her Baka (Idiot) Gun to her bag and went back to reading her book.

"Hotaru…" Mikan whispered as she landed hard on her back and the balls marked a huge red mark on her forehead. "Why do you keep on shooting me with that gun!" the girl with pigtails confronted the dark haired girl after she had recovered from the shots.

"Don't you ever get tired? I told you not to hug me" came the emotionless reply from Hotaru.

"GRRR! Hotaru!" Mikan charged Hotaru but only to be smacked by a huge fly swatter.

"Invention number 045, the idiot swatter. This invention can be used to get rid of irritating idiots. It also comes in different colors."

"Serves you right, idiot" came a remark from the back of the class.

Mikan knew that voice very well. _Natsume! Grrrr!_ She turned and approached the so-called top star genius of their batch. As usual, he's sitting with his feet on the table and a manga on his head. She stucked out her tongue to him and snubbed him. "Bleh! You're the idiot one!" Her nice morning was totally ruined by that pervert.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

Well, now that's a different story. Mikan's cheery mood was back after hearing Ruka's greeting. Ruka Nogi is actually Natsume's bestfriend but he's totally different from his arrogant and pervert friend. He's nice, gentle, and even a good friend to her.

"Hi Ruka! Ohayo!" she greeted back with a sunny smile on her face, suddenly reminiscing the events that happened the past years.

_Nothing really had changed during the past years. Even the teachers are same. Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei, although there were some new teachers that were added to the faculty. The Ruka-Natsume fan club still exists with Sumire as the president, Yui is still the president of the class, even my star ranking is the same. Oh, shucks! Maybe, only our heights changed. Of course, we're taller now than we were 4 years ago. Life in Alice Academy… fun, challenging, full of surprises, but everyone stayed the same. I hope that nothing's gonna change. I hope it stays that way… forever? Well, not forever, just a little longer…_

* * *

"Sakura-chan…"

Mikan turned and faced Ruka. "Hi Ruka!" She greeted him with her normal cheery smile. The class had just ended and she's on her way to her dormitory. _Huh? Is he sick or something? _she thought. _He seemed pale and very nervous_.

"Ano… Sakura-chan..." He seemed to be at lost of words. "Sa-sakura-chan…" He suddenly pulled her hand and dragged her into the woods.

"Hey! Wait! Ruka!" were the only words Mikan managed to speak as she tried to cope with Ruka's pace. When they were quite far from people, Ruka let go of her hand, and they both tried to catch up their breaths.

"Really, Ruka. Is this something important?" she asked. _He's really acting weird_. His head was bent, so she could not really see his reaction. A movement on her left caught her attention and saw a very beautiful bird sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed and tried to go near it but Ruka's voice stopped her.

"Mikan…"

_Mikan? When did Ruka start calling me by my first name? And it actually sounded nice. If only that stupid Natsume also realizes that. Natsume? Why did I even think of that pervert?_

"Mikan.. Mikan!"

Ruka's voice woke her up from her trance. And then she noticed that he is actually holding her and his face is very near hers. Their eyes met, and she could see an emotion that seems to lurking in those blue eyes. She felt her cheeks slightly burning that she turned her head to the direction of the bird. She tried to maintain her cheerful disposition and pointed to branch where it was sitting "Look Ruka, it's really something, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. Very pretty." Ruka replied.

Mikan sensed that he's referring to something else and blushed some more. Before she knew it, Ruka bent his head and kissed her on cheek.

"Déjà vu, isn't it?" he asked, referring to a scene during fifth grade wherein he also kissed Mikan on the cheek. "I have always liked you, Mikan, since fifth grade… But it's different now… I love you, Mikan… I really do…"

* * *

**Geesh! I didn't think I could actually come up with a story… though there's nothing really original with the plot. Can't even come up with a better title… I just wanted a love story between Mikan and Natsume, so the hell with originality! Hehehe. But if you like it, please let me know to motivate me to finish this up…) This is my first fan fiction, so I'll truly appreciate your comments (whether it's positive or negative). Enjoy! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANGES & KISSES**

**Chapter 2**

"I love you Mikan. I really love you…"

Everything seemed to have stopped and Mikan felt dizzy. It seemed that everything is coming down to her. Ruka-pyon liked her? Well, she liked him too. But as a friend, not a…

All she could do was stare at him. Her thoughts were in rumble, _what the hell is happening? I'm just a 14 year old girl… I'm not ready for this kind of thing, right? Right? _The kiss that Ruka gave her on the cheek burned, as if a fever is coming up to her.

"Ruka, I… I…" _What to do? What to tell him? What should I do? Take a deep breath_… Mikan opened her eyes and gave him a bright smile. "I like you Ruka. You're one of my closest friends."

Ruka bent his head trying to shield his face using his bangs, but not before Mikan saw his pained expression. He started to turn away but Mikan got hold of his sleeve.

She pulled his arm and tipped on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You'll always be a special friend to me, Ruka", she whispered, then turned around and ran back to the middle school building.

Ruka was rooted to the ground, his hand on his cheek, still unable to believe what had just happened. _Mikan kissed me! Well, in the cheek maybe, but a kiss is still a kiss! A_ big smile came to his face. He wanted to jump with joy but he composed himself. _She said she likes me too, right?_ That's enough for now, but at least he's assured that he has a special place in her heart. It may not be the place he actually wanted, but still it's near.

Unbeknownst to Ruka, a pair of crimson eyes had been observing them since the start. And the guy doesn't like what he's seeing.

* * *

Mikan sighed as she was walking back to the building. Her mind was still on what had transpired between her and Ruka when all of a sudden…

"Hey, little girl!"

Mikan's ears perked up as she heard that oh-so-familiar voice. She wouldn't mistake that for anything. That annoying, arrogant, know-it-all, Natsume! She turned around to face him, her face a mask of irritation "What do you want?", then she stepped back. _What's wrong with Natsume? Is he mad at something? Someone? Me?_ Natsume's eyes seemed to be on fire. She tried to take another step back but Natsume harshly grabbed her arm.

"Stay away from Ruka, Polkadots!" His eyes burned into hers.

"W-why?" she couldn't help but stammer. With his current mood, Natsume looked so dangerous, as if he wants to kill her. He pulled her to him, his nose almost touching hers, and said in a frightening voice.

"My reasons are none of your business, idiot. But stay away from him!"

Mikan pushed him hard and stepped back away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you! Do you hate me that much so that you don't want me to be happy here? I just want to be friends with everyone! I know Ruka is your best friend, but why is it that I can't be his friend also!" Tears began to fall from her face, "I hate you Natsume, I really hate you!", then she turned around and ran.

Natsume was left staring as Mikan ran away. He clenched his fists and bent his head. "Damn that idiot!" he cursed. He looked at his clenched fist, then closed his eyes. "You misunderstood..." he whispered. Even if she befriends Ruka, he will always remain as Ruka's best friend. What he could not stand is for her to get close to any boy… even Ruka.

* * *

_Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Hope you liked it… By the way, thanks to **Llamas Are Sexy **for the review. )_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGES & KISSES**

**Chapter 3**

Depressed at what happened, Mikan went to her favorite Sakura Tree, then sat and leaned on the trunk. She always goes there whenever she was down or if she has something to think over with. She sighed thinking at Natsume's reaction a while ago.

_Does he really hate me?_, she wondered. He was always cold and unfeeling but she knows that he's not a bad guy deep down. Why else would he become friends with Ruka?

She was deep in her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Natsume coming near her.

"What do you want?", she snapped at him.

"Nothing from you. It's just that I like to relax here", he answered, then sat on the opposite side of the trunk and began to read his manga.

A long silence came over them.

Mikan felt awkward at the silence between her and Natsume. But before she could say anything, she heard Natsume asked.

"So, what's going on between you and Ruka?"

"It's none of your business.", she replied. "Besides, nothing happened."

Natsume was silent for a moment, then asked again, "So, being kissed by a guy is nothing for you, eh?"

Mikan blushed, _Natsume saw it!_

She could not seem to think of any excuse for what he had seen. She stood up to leave but Natsume's voice stopped her.

He also stood up and said, "Stay away from Ruka, Polkadots. He doesn't deserve an idiot like you."

Mikan turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. "Baka! You just don't understand anything."

Then she sighed "Ruka is such a sweet boy. He kissed me because he likes me, and that's no longer your concern. I don't know why he became friends with you. You're so annoying. Hmmphh!"

Then she turned her back to him and began mumbling "Stupid! Idiot! Moron!..."

Silence.

_Huh? He doesn't have a retort?_ She sneaked a glance at him and saw that his head was bent. _So, he was affected eh?_ _Good for you, idiot!_

"You're really a coward Natsume! You think you're so tough just because you've got a very powerful alice. But in truth, you're also concerned of other's opinion on you. You're just an ordinary boy, you know."

_Huh? Still silence?_ She began to have an attack of conscience. She had said several unpleasant things to him.

She began to turn around and said in a soft voice.. "Natsume, I.. AAWWW!", her foot got tangled with the large roots and she began to fall but Natsume was able to catch her.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun…" she tried to step back from his embrace but his hold tightened. "Natsume?..."

She could feel his heartbeat as her head lay on the upper of his chest. Her heart began to beat faster and before she knew it, Natsume had already tipped her chin up and looked at her face. She felt hypnotized by those crimson eyes. Those eyes that had burned with anger a moment ago, seemed to be searching something in her eyes. His face came closer… and closer… until his lips touched hers in a soft caress. Their eyes closed as if to savor that special feeling that had been shared by them.

_This kiss is different from Ruka's…_ Mikan thought.

_Ruka?_ She opened her eyes and felt as if cold water had been splashed on her. She pushed Natsume with all her might. She was confused.

_What's happening?_

"So, how is it compared to Ruka's kiss?" Mikan heard Natsume asked.

She felt tears gathered into her eyes. She never felt so humiliated before.

_Damn Natsume!_ So, he kissed her just to let her know that Ruka's kiss wasn't special at all. That anyone could have just done that at the spur of the moment.

_Baka! Idiot!_ She wanted to kick herself for falling into his trap. She just turned around and ran.

"Damn!" Natsume fists connected with the large trunk leaving an ugly hole in the middle (caused by his fire alice). _What_ _the hell's wrong with me? Goddamnit!_

* * *

_**Well folks, that's it for Chapter 3... Hope you'll look forward for the next chapter..**_

**_Thanks to Michiyosama7 for the review_._ I tried to shorten some of the paragraphs as much as possible. Hope it's okay now.. :-)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANGES & KISSES**

**Chapter 4**

It was a new morning but Mikan was dizzy due to lack of sleep. Who wouldn't be disturbed with the latest event that was happening to her? Two guys just kissed her. One kissed her to declare his love for her, while the other one kissed her to mock her. But why does she keep on thinking about the latter guy?

Mikan opened the door of the classroom and made her usual morning greeting, however with less enthusiasm.

"Ohayo."

Some of her classmates didn't really mind. But for those who knew her well, it was really unusual.

"Mikan, are you okay?", Ruka asked. Obviously, he had noticed her gloomy disposition. _Was it because of what happened yesterday?_ He suddenly felt guilty.

"Don't worry Ruka. It's just that I'm not feeling well today.", Mikan answered trying to placate him. Her eyes moved a little and it was caught by a pair of crimson eyes.

Mikan felt her cheeks burning as her eyes met Natsume's, then she quickly turned away to hide her blush. The scene yesterday kept playing on her mind.

_Why? Why do I keep on recalling that kiss! Why am I bothered about it? There's nothing special about it! It was gross!_

_Oh yeah? You think so? _her subconscious mind asked.

_I'm sure of it! _She stubbornly said to herself.

* * *

"Mikan…"

"Oh…hi Ruka."

Mikan felt uncomfortable. After Ruka confessed his feelings to her, she doesn't really know how to interact with him.

"I know it's quite awkward after what happened.", Ruka said. "But I'm not forcing you to give me your answer right away. Just give it some thought. And… I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my confession.", he said sadly.

"Ruka…"

Yes, awkward as it may seem, it should not hinder their friendship.

"It's okay, Ruka. I understand. Just give me some time, okay?", Mikan smiled at him.

"Arigatou! Ah… eh…Mikan… I heard you're going to Central Town this afternoon… Ahmm… can I go with you?", Ruka nervously asked while fidgeting his fingers.

"Eh?"

"No, no! It's not like we're going on a date or something…"

"Sure, Ruka-kun. It's a good thing I have someone to accompany me. Hotaru is way too busy. Just wait for me at the bus stop at around 4pm, okay?" Then, Mikan turned to leave. "Bye Ruka!"

_Yes! _Ruka would have jumped with glee if no was around. But he was so happy that Mikan gave him a chance to be with her. _It's not a date, you idiot.,_ he reminded himself.

"So you have a date with Polkadots, eh?"

Ruka turned as he heard Natsume's voice. "Stop calling her that. Anyway, it's not exactly a date. I'm just going to accompany her on her shopping. It's okay with you, right? I mean, I'm not going to be with you this afternoon.", Ruka replied.

"Yeah, sure. Do whatever you want.", Natsume said. _No, it's not alright! Damn,_ his mind screamed.

* * *

"You really love Fluff Puffs, don't you Mikan?"

Mikan nodded, her mouth still full of her favorite candy. "Oishiii!", she said happily. Fluff Puffs never fail to cheer her up whenever she's a little down. "Oh, let's go there, Ruka.", she pointed to a store then grabbed Ruka's hand and dragged him to the store's window display.

"Ruka, look at that bracelet! It's so cute!"

"Yeah, pretty nice. How much does it cost?"

"3,000 rabbits? Too expensive for me.", Mikan said dejectedly.

"Maybe we can find something from the other stores.", Ruka said still holding her hand. Mikan nodded, and they left for thenext store.

A little behind them…

_Not exactly a date, eh? It's more like a date to me_., Natsume thought angrily. If it had been another guy, he would have caused him bodily harm. But Ruka is his bestfriend. He couldn't possibly hurt him, even if he drop dead with jealousy.

Depressed, he turned back to leave when something caught his attention. The gold and silver charm bracelet displayed in the window was really pretty. Among its charms were two hearts in the center with a ruby stone encrusted in the middle of each heart.

Natsume walked inside the store, then he left afterwards with the bracelet safely tucked inside his pocket.

* * *

**_Wheee! Finished Chapter 4! Now, I have to think how I'm going to work this story out…:-)_ _I have to bring Natsume and Mikan no matter what! Loved those two:-)_**

**_Thanks to Nikkiru for the review! Though I don't think I'm going to add another guy here. I might ran out of ideas... hehehe. I'll stick to RxMxN triangle. But thanks for the suggestion. :-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHANGES & KISSES**

**Chapter 5**

Natsume was lying on his bed lifting the bracelet against the light. He stared at the two hearts wherein the names _Mikan_ and _Natsume_ were scripted at the back of each heart.

_What the hell was I thinking! Why did I buy this bracelet for that idiot? And why the hell did I even asked the store clerk to engrave our names on the bracelet? _

He sighed. _No way I'm going to give this to her!_

* * *

Mikan and Ruka began to go out more often since then, that people began to murmur whenever they are together. 

"Are they already a couple?"

"I'm not sure, but I always see them together."

"Ohhhh, they looked good together, don't you think?"

_Yeah, they do._ Natsume felt the familiar ache whenever he sees the two special people in his life together. _Now, where does that leave me? _He put his hand into his pocket and gripped at the charm bracelet. He couldn't explain it but whenever he touches the bracelet, he felt better. It became his remedy whenever he felt that sudden attack of jealousy and pain.

Natsume began to become more withdrawn. He began to accept more dangerous missions as a way to forget the emptiness he felt…

* * *

Two months passed… 

Mikan was quite in a gloomy mood that morning. She and Ruka returned to the Central Town yesterday after she had decided that she's going to buy the charm bracelet. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. She began saving her money in order to buy it, but the bracelet was already gone by the time they arrived at the store.

"_WHAT? Somebody had already bought it?", Mikan cried._

"_Well… yes. I'm not sure when that was… ahm… I think 6 weeks ago or maybe about 2 months ago.", the store clerk said, scratching his head. "It was… eh… a boy wearing a cap. But I couldn't remember his face or his name. I think he bought it for his girlfriend…"_

Mikan sighed. She remembered it was already two months after she last went to that store. Well, it was quite hard to come up with such an amount considering she's only a One Star.

"Damn! I really want that bracelet!"

"Shut up. You're looking like a real idiot talking to yourself like that."

Mikan turned and her spirits were up again at the sight of her best friend.

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru pointed the Baka Gun at her and warned. "Don't come near me if you don't want to be injured.", she said with the same emotionless voice.

"Hotaru, you're so mean!"

"By the way, is Ruka already your boyfriend?", Hotaru asked.

"WHAT?"

"You heard that Mikan. You're not deaf.", Hotaru said quite irritated.

"I know. But what made you say that?", Mikan asked.

"People are talking. You're always with him, so what do you think they would assume?"

"Well, I never really thought about it. B-but... Ruka… he did confess to me, you know…", Mikan said, with her head bent, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh… I see.", was all Hotaru said. Mikan looked up and saw that there was something weird with her expression.

_Did I just saw something like sadness in her eyes? No way! Hotaru is not someone to show any kind of weakness like that.,_ Mikan thought.

"Hotaru, why…"

"I have to go, Mikan.", she turned to leave. "I have several projects to finish. See you around."

_Hotaru is really acting weird. She seemed disturbed. Well, maybe it's because of her new inventions_. Now that Hotaru was gone, she remembered her previous predicament.

"Damn! I really want that bracelet!"

* * *

**_Goodness! I should have changed the title of this story to something related to that bracelet if I had thought of it at the start! Anyway, thank you guys for your reviews - _**emrevolemina, Llamas Are Sexy, nikkiru, Nils. _**I'm really glad you like my fic. :-)**_

**_By the way, I wrote Fluff Puffs since that was what thecandy wascalled in the Animax version of Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy). I'm not sure what it was called in the original Japanese version. :-)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHANGES & KISSES**

**Chapter 6**

It was already past midnight but Mikan couldn't sleep.

_Why do I always keep thinking about that pervert?_

For the past weeks, she had noticed that Natsume was avoiding her and Ruka like a plague. And it hurts. She doesn't know why but she misses the time when he would often tease her.

She went outside the dormitory to get some fresh air. Suddenly, she heard some noise at few distance ahead.

"Who's there?", she called out.

She turned back to run back to the dormitory, but something seemed to be pulling her to check the noise out. She gathered up her courage and slowly walked to where she had heard the noise.

_I hope it's not a ghost! _She was scared but her legs seemed to have a mind of its own and continued to approach the location of the noise.

She was surprised to see a man on the ground and he seems unconscious. _His profile looked so familiar!_ She quickly kneeled down and turned him to her. Since the moon's light was brighter than usual, she quickly recognized him.

_Natsume!_

"Natsume! Natsume!", she shook him, trying to wake him up. "Oh God, what happened to you?"

There was blood all over him.

She lifted his head to her lap, then searched for a pulse. _He's still alive!_

"Natsume, wait here. I'll call for help.", she told his unconscious form.

She was about to stand when he suddenly grabbed her shirt.

"M-Mikan…?" His voice was weak and seemed trying to confirm who she was.

"Yes, it's me, Natsume.", she replied, wondering why her name sounded really nice when he spoke it.

His eyes opened and stared at hers. His hand lifted to her cheek and caressed it. She grabbed his hand and noticed that he was holding on to something.

"Yeah… it's you… Polkadots.", he smiled weakly.

"Natsume! You…!"

"You… You look much better with your hair down.", he added before losing consciousness.

"Natsume! Natsume!", Mikan cried. She gently laid his head on the ground then ran to seek help.

* * *

Mikan was walking back and forth with worry along the hospital's corridors when she heard footsteps rushing towards her. She saw Ruka, still in his night clothes panting when he reached her. He then grabbed her by the shoulders. 

"Mikan! What happened? How's Natsume?"

"I'm not sure… I don't know what happened. I was just went out for a walk when I found him like that.", she explained.

"Damn him! What the hell was he thinking?" Ruka was so frustrated. The past 2 months, his mind was occupied with Mikan that he failed to notice what was happening to Natsume.

Natsume seemed to be accepting more missions than usual and he was more withdrawn. But Natsume kept on assuring him that he's alright. Fool that he was, he believed him! He was supposed to be his bestfriend and he didn't know what was happening to Natsume!

Ruka sat with his head bent on his hands.

"Ruka… I think Natsume's going to be alright…", Mikan comforted him.

"I hope so, Mikan… I hope so…"

"Mikan! Ruka!"

They saw some of their classmates rushing towards them.

"How's Natsume?

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

They were all worried about him. Mikan hid a smile. Despite Natsume's dark reputation and indifferent attitude, many still liked and admired him. Not because he's good-looking and popular, but because they know he's a good guy and he protects what is dear to him. Although he's not showing it, they know that Natsume had already considered his classmates as his friends.

They heard the door of the operating room open and the doctor went out.

"Don't worry. He's okay now. He's currently resting so it would be better if you'll visit him tomorrow."

Sighs of relief were heard from the group.

* * *

Mikan returned to her dormitory and went to the bathroom. _Yikes! I look a fright!_ Her face and clothes have several bloodstains. 

She quickly took a bath, then got dressed for sleep. She was about to climb to her bed when she saw her stained clothes on the floor. She picked it up and was about to place it inside the laundry basket when something fell.

_A bracelet?_

Mikan picked the bracelet but it was full of blood. She went back to the bathroom and washed it clean. After drying it, she examined the bracelet and was surprised.

_This is the bracelet that I wanted!_

_Why is it with Natsume,_ she wondered, then smiled. _I never thought Natsume liked bracelets… hehe_… (idiot!)

_Now that I'm holding it, it's much prettier than the last time I saw it_., she thought. She lifted it up, admiring the way the stones, especially the rubies on the hearts glittered. One heart turned, and she noticed that something was written at the back.

She turned it full, and there it was written _Natsume_. She smiled again. _So, this really belongs to him, eh?_ She turned the other heart and her smile faded. She could hear the rapid and heavy pounding of her heart. At the back of the heart charm, a name was also written, and it read… _Mikan_.

* * *

**_Well, it's actually Natsume and Esa! Hahaha! _****_Hope you'll look forward for the next chapter. :-) Thanks everyone for your reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHANGES & KISSES**

**Chapter 7**

Natsume opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room.

_Where am I,_ he wondered.

He started to get up when a pain on his abdomen made him wince. _Yeah, I now remember what happened._

He was on a mission that night. It was dangerous but danger was nothing new to him. He would have gone home clean if the charm bracelet did not fell. He could have just left it there, but he couldn't. For the past months, the bracelet had become so important to him. He turned back to pick it up, and then he was shot. He managed to get away though but he lost consciousness on his way to his dormitory.

He laid back and something occurred to him. _Was it just a dream or was Mikan really there with me last night?_ His hand automatically reached for bracelet in his pocket when he noticed that he's wearing hospital clothes.

_Damn! Where is it?_

He scanned through the room, hoping it was somewhere there. _No! Where is it?_

A knock was suddenly heard from the door. The door opened to reveal Ruka, together with his other classmates.

"Hello Natsume!"

"Thank God, you're awake!"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Here, we brought you flowers and fresh fruits."

"Wow. You still look cool with all those bandages."

The chattering went on. Natsume thanked his classmates but his eyes were looking for one person he was hoping to see. But it seemed that she's nowhere in sight.

_So, she doesn't really care, eh, _he thought grimly.

"Are you okay, Natsume?", Ruka asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just a little tired.", he replied.

"I think it would be better if we let you rest for now.", Ruka said. His classmates all agreed, then they left but promised to visit him again the next day.

Natsume sighed. _She was never worried about me at all?_ He could have any girl he wanted but why did he fell for that idiot?

He was just lying there thinking that he should really stop his worthless love for Mikan. Yeah, he loved her. He finally accepted that. But what good will it do to him? I seemed to cause him even more pain. Maybe, he should just forget her and let her be with Ruka. But the thought alone was painful enough, how much more the real thing?

He heard a knock on the door. Then the door opened and a girl entered.

"Hi Natsume."

Natsume opened his eyes and looked at girl standing in front of him.

_Mikan!_

"What do you want, Polkadots?", he asked in his cold voice.

"Just want to know if you're okay.", she answered.

"Now you know, you may leave. I'm quite tired.", he turned his back to her.

"Natsume… I think t-this belongs to you…", she called out to him.

Natsume turned back and was surprised when he saw that she was holding the charm bracelet. Her head was bent and could not look at him.

His face darkened and said in an angry voice, "It's yours. I bought it for you. If you don't want it, you can just throw it away!"

"Why? Why did you buy this for me?", Mikan asked softly.

"Because I was an idiot!", he answered.

"A-and what about our names? Why are they written in this bracelet?", Mikan persisted.

"Shut up! I told you because I was an idiot! I was an idiot to fall in love with the likes of you!", he shouted.

A deafening silence came between them.

_Damn!_ Natsume turned his head away from Mikan. _Now, you know. Fine, I'm getting used to pain anyway._

Suddenly, Mikan threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then she sobbed.

"Mikan…" Natsume was surprised.

"I… like it better… when you call me… by my real name, Natsume."

She lifted her face and looked at him in the eye.

"I love you too, Natsume."

Natsume lifted his fingers and lovingly caressed her cheek then pulled her head down and their lips met. The kiss was long and sweet, totally different from the previous time they kissed. Their feelings had been kept a secret for so long, and now that they had finally acknowledged it, they both feel content and happy with each other.

"I love you…", Natsume said, then he grinned. "…Polkadots."

That earned him a smack on the shoulder.

"Idiot Natsume."

* * *

Behind the door…

Ruka stood still with his back against Natsume's door. He went back to check on him when he heard Mikan's voice inside. And he heard everything…

* * *

**_Ruka fans, please don't kill me for hurting Ruka this way! And sorry for too much mushiness… :-)_**

**_Thanks everyone (below)for your reviews:-)_**

izuki, emrevolemina, Knight of Caeli, nikkiru


	8. Chapter 8

**CHANGES & KISSES**

**Chapter 8**

Ruka clutched his chest. There was no wound, but he felt as if a dagger had been plunged deep into his heart.

_My bestfriend… and the girl I love…_

He felt betrayed by two of the most important people in his life. He began to leave when the door opened…

"Ruka!"

He turned and saw Mikan's pale face. She must have realized that he had been there long enough to hear everything that had transpired between her and Natsume.

"Ruka?", Natsume also called out.

"Damn you both!", he angrily said and ran as fast as he could away from them.

"Ruka, wait! Ruka!", Mikan called out to him.

"Oh no!", Mikan cried despairingly. "Natsume? What are we going to do?"

"I'll talk to him.", Natsume said while trying to force himself to stand up.

"No! You're still injured!", Mikan pushed him back to the bed. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Ruka went inside the woods in search of a secluded spot wherein he could think clearly. He sat beside a tree trunk and drew his knees up to rest his head on them. 

Animals from different directions began to scatter around him. They seemed to have sensed his depression and wanted to comfort him.

A little squirrel climb unto his shoulder and rubbed its furry head on his cheek. A small smile came over Ruka's face.

"Thanks guys.", he said to them.

If he really thinks over it, Mikan and Natsume did not betray him. In the first place, he was not Mikan's boyfriend. Yeah, they seemed to date often, but it was more of a friendly date on Mikan's part. Maybe it was because he expected or wanted to believe that Mikan would finally return his feelings.

He sighed.

Natsume was always mean to Mikan, but he knew that he has a soft spot for her. He just never realized that his bestfriend was actually in love with Mikan.

Which would also be the reason for Natsume's withdrawal for the past 2 months, after he and Mikan began dating.

And despite all Mikan's rantings on Natsume saying that she hates him, she was always worried whenever Natsume was in trouble.

Yeah, he couldn't blame them both. It hurts but all is fair in love and in war.

He looked up in the sky and whispered, "So, where does that leave me?"

"To your grave if you continue to sulk like that."

He turned and saw Hotaru Imai standing by his side.

"Imai."

Hotaru sat beside him and looked at him with that blank expression of hers.

"So, you finally realized it, eh?", she asked.

"Realized what?"

"Your stupidity.", she replied.

"Huh?"

"You were blinded by your infatuation on Mikan that you missed to notice her feelings, as well as Natsume's.", she answered.

"So, you knew about it?", Ruka asked

"Yeah. I suspected as much. You just have to observe their reactions to each other and you'll know they're turning into idiots whenever they are together.", Hotaru said.

Ruka chuckled. "That's just like you, Imai. Too observant for your own good."

Then he sighed and said, "I guess I couldn't do anything about it, eh?"

"It's not the end of the world, Ruka. You'll find another girl who'll return your feelings.", she said.

"Yeah, I hope so. Imai… HEY!"

A flash suddenly blinded him.

"What the hell was that all about!", Ruka shouted.

Hotaru stood up with a picture in her hand. "Hmmm… A lonely Ruka-pyon. Surely, this would become a best-seller among your animal fans." She took a remote control from her pocket and pressed a button, suddenly her flying swan appeared. She then climbed on its back and sped off.

"IMAI! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!", Ruka shouted as he chased Hotaru.

* * *

_**Don't know if it's okay to let Ruka get over his heartache that fast... but I don't want this fic to end with one person having a heartache..:-) Anyway, thanks to **__**sakura0038,**__**natsume addict,**__**izuki**__**, and **__**nikkiru **__**for your reviews! Next chapter would be the last! Yehey! I'm near the finish line. So, please look forward for it.**_

_**Arigatou everyone. :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHANGES & KISSES**

**Chapter 9 – Last Chapter**

_Where did Ruka go,_ Mikan was terribly worried about him

"IMAI! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!"

_Huh? That sounds like Ruka…_

She ran to the direction of the voice and saw Ruka chasing after Hotaru.

"Ruka…"

Ruka stopped when he heard the Mikan's voice.

"Mikan…"

"Ruka… I… I'm sorry.", Mikan said in a soft voice. "I… w-we didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that… It's just that…"

"It's okay, Mikan. I understand.", Ruka said. "I won't deny that I was hurt when you chose Natsume over me, but I can't control your feelings."

"We can't control it either. It just happened."

Ruka and Mikan turned at the sound of the voice.

"Natsume!"

"Natsume you idiot, what do you think you're doing? You're not yet healed!", Mikan rushed to his side to aid him.

"Stop treating me like an invalid, Polkadots!"

"Stop calling me that, Pervert! And you should not have left your room!"

"Are you blind? I can already walk, idiot!"

Ruka couldn't help but be amused. What a way to display their affections!

"Ahem… Stop that you two.", he said to them.

Natsume turned and looked at him. Ruka also returned his gaze.

Then he smiled at Natsume.

Natsume nodded back.

No words were spoken, but both had made a silent truce.

They both gambled on love, but only one won.

Despite everything, their friendship will not change.

Mikan took hold of Natsume's hand in her right, and offered her left hand to Ruka.

Ruka accepted it and heard Mikan said something.

"Thanks, Ruka."

"You're welcome, Mikan."

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru were walking together when they heard a group of students gossiping, looking at the direction of Mikan and Natsume.

"Are they really a couple?" one of the female students asked her companion in a soft voice.

"I've heard that they are but they don't look like it" the other girl whispered.

Ruka chuckled and said to Hotaru, "Yeah, that's their unique way of showing their love to each other."

Hotaru just rolled her eyes and said, "Told you they become idiots when they're together."

Ruka laughed.

* * *

On the other hand…

Mikan groaned. _That stupid Natsume really doesn't know how to show his feelings in public_. He said he loves her but he seems to be showing the opposite to other people.

"What?" Natsume asked in his annoyed voice.

"Am I your girlfriend or what? You're supposed to be sweet towards me but you still call me those annoying names and tease me mercilessly", Mikan snapped.

Natsume pulled her to somewhere private, then gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"There. That proves you're my girlfriend", he said smugly.

"You moron! That's just a kiss. That doesn't prove anything!" she fired back.

"Really, little girl. I'm not in the habit of kissing girls I don't like. And I kiss only my girlfriend. Got it?" He leaned forward so that his forehead touches hers. "Besides, you already know how I feel about you.", he whispered.

He took hold of her hand then stared at the silver and golden charm bracelet on her wrist. He rubbed with his fingers the heart charms that bear their names.

A slow smile formed on his face, the rare smile that he only shows to his loved ones. He let go of her hand and walked ahead, then stopped.

"Move faster Polkadots."

Mikan just sighed as she tried to catch up to him. _Damn him! He'll never change that arrogant attitude of his. _

Suddenly, she felt his hands reaching to hers. She looked at their linked hands, then at his face. No emotion, the same old Natsume. But she felt his hold tighten, then he turned his head and winked at her.

She just shook her head and smiled. _But he did change. He learned to love and trust other people. And he had fallen in love with me, right?_ Satisfied with the thought, she returned the grip. They walked together holding each other's hands.

Let people talk of what they see. They could care less. What's important is that they are assured of their love for each other. And that's that.

Mikan x Natsume forever:-)

**- END -**

* * *

_**Yehey! (jumps up and down) Wheww! I finally finished my first fan fiction! I was actually able to finish a story! Hahaha! Was the ending okay? Too mushy or what? Please review so I can get some tips on how to end my other fan fic.:-) Hope you all enjoyed reading my fan fiction. :-)**_

**_Special thanks to all those who had reviewed this fic! Mwaahhhh to you all:-)_**


End file.
